


Do Demons Bleed Red?

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angel Ushijima Wakatoshi, Demon Iwaizumi Hajime, Demon Kageyama Tobio, Demon Oikawa Tooru, Established Relationship, King Oikawa Tooru, M/M, i had an urge to make this iwaoikage, is this angst with a happy ending someone please tell me, maybe fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Angels also had horns but theirs curved into a circle, holy light extending from it. The light blinded them and made them naive. Oikawa snarled, he was the first to break his horns apart and he refused to die from a bunch of blind lightsticks.————————————————————yes this is a great waste of my time so have fun reading!! :D
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 118





	Do Demons Bleed Red?

**Author's Note:**

> idk what’s happening anymore but it’s fun so i apologize

“Tobio-chan, I order you to stand up from that filthy floor.”

That sentence would’ve been a lot more powerful if Oikawa wasn’t tearing up and his voice on verge of breaking. 

Kageyama hazily blinked up at the demon king. Why was it so cold? He was never cold, that was the perk of being a demon. They ran as hot as the hellfires they were born from.

So why did Kageyama feel like he was drenched in holy light, numb and unfeeling?

”Your majesty, what’s happening?” Kageyama rasped, reaching up to link his pinky finger with Oikawa’s.

Oikawa took a deep breath, suppressing the burning tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. He thought he gave away his emotions for power, thought he was unfeeling and untouchable. Then Kageyama waltzed in and slapped him with a hard no.

”It’s Tooru, remember? Just stand up, it’ll be okay, Tobio.” Oikawa whispered, curling his finger around Kageyama’s just a bit tighter.

Kageyama realized his breathing was way too fast and he tried to take a deep breath, before turning away from the brunette to throw up. Red splattered the marble floor.

”Shit!” Oikawa scooped up his lover, making sure to not jostle the wound as he walked outside towards the throne room.

It was an ugly thing, sluggishly oozing dark scarlet, leaking through Kageyama’s green cape that Oikawa always fondly called stupid. Now it was the one thing saving Kageyama from bleeding out quicker. 

Oikawa cursed himself for never learning powerful enough healing enchantments. He was resistant to physical wounds, he was the demon king after all, but Kageyama was not. Kageyama was just a demon. A stupidly beautiful demon that Oikawa fell in love with.

“Tooru, please leave, I’ll be okay. Ushijima will come back.”

Oikawa growled, the rough noise reverberating in his throat. “Ushijima did this to you?”

“N-no, lackey. Said some rude shit too.” Kageyama whimpered out before Oikawa moved too much. and the demon king sat down into his throne, ignoring the etiquette that says that Kageyama should sit in the head consort’s seat.

Not that Oikawa ever took any other consorts. How could he when Kageyama already gave him everything and more?

Kageyama was laid across his lap, head propped up to face Oikawa. He was clutching onto a ornate silver dagger, a courting gift from Oikawa from when they were young. Oikawa felt his heart clench painfully. He still had it after so many years.

The demon king exhaled and tapped a series of noises into the arm of the throne. A small vial of silvery mass popped out from a compartment beside him.

The mass moved by itself and Oikawa quickly apologized to Kageyama in his head. It would hurt like hell but he wouldn’t die.

He looked back down at the blood soaked cape and gently peeled it back, before pouring all of the vial into the wound. The silvery blob spread over the wound before slipping into the opening.

Kageyama jerked up, a pained whine escaping his blood stained mouth. Oikawa immediately soothed his lover, running his hands through the raven hair, careful of his horns. He watched as silver spread through Kageyama’s torso. 

Kageyama went limp and Oikawa quickly suppressed his instinct to scream. _Tobio-chan isn’t dead, he isn’t dead, he isn’t dead._

Oikawa snapped his head up when marching footsteps resounded from outside the ornate doors. He sighed and softly lifted his lover off his lap. Unlatching his cape, he settled it like an incredibly decorative blanket onto Kageyama.

Cracking his neck, Oikawa summoned azure fire to dance around his fingers just as Archangel Ushijima Wakatoshi burst into the room. About a dozen of lesser angels rushed after him.

This fucker broke into his palace, fatally injured his lover, and is now flooding the room with holy light. Oikawa snarled and immediately flung fire into their glowing wings. 

Angels also had horns but theirs curved into a circle, holy light extending from it. The light blinded them and made them naive. Oikawa snarled, he was the first to break his horns apart and he refused to die from a bunch of blind lightsticks.

Arching fire and gleaming arrows spread across the room. Oikawa rolled his eyes before swiping his hand through the air, sending the angels out of the window. Ushijima faced him with a look that didn’t fit the glowing halo.

”Do it.” Ushijima snapped and Oikawa refrained himself from showing his confusion. 

A pained whine from behind him sounded and he whipped around. A red haired angel was holding Kageyama by his throat. The ravenette was whimpering, weakly struggling against the angel.

”What do you think you’re doing.” Oikawa snapped, stepping towards the throne, only to be pulled back Ushijima. 

“Defeat me and then he’ll be free.” Ushijima’s voice reverberated from behind him. Oikawa turned around with poison burning in his gaze and flames dancing around his hands.

”Fuck off.” He spat, streams of fire spreading out from his palms.

When the Archangel and the Demon King battled it out, Iwaizumi appeared. The knight paused, taking in the ragged ring of angels circling the two beings, the angel holding a limp Kageyama. He growled and drew his broadsword.

By the time Ushijima collapsed to the ground, Oikawa had let go of the glamor disguising him as human like. His horns curled out and his leather wings were opened up intimidatingly. His canines lengthened, peeking out of his lips, and a whip-like tail lashed behind him.

”Get out.” Oikawa flicked his hand, curses floating around him. 

Ushijima grunted before light enveloped his form and then the rest of the angels. And then they were gone.

Except for one.

Oikawa gracefully floated up to the throne. “That is my seat. **Get out**.”

The red haired angel smirked, Kageyama arranged on his lap in a rather lewd position. Oikawa’s blood boiled at the sight of his lover like that near anyone, especially an angel. 

“Your toy is rather fun! I wouldn’t mind taking him off your hands, hmm~?”

Oikawa knew what happened to demons in the hands of angels. Forced to do acts below them, cleaning the house and whipped if they didn’t do it right. Or tortured into unsavory acts. Like hell he would let Kageyama go through that.

“I said get out.”

“Aw, if you insist. Have fun with your boy toy.” The angel pouted before suddenly grabbing Kageyama and biting his neck. Oikawa snarled and tossed the angel away. The angel just smirked and vanished into light.

Kageyama weakly moaned, crumpled against the throne. Oikawa rushed to pick him up, examining his wounds. He _tsk_ ed at the bruising mark on Kageyama’s pale neck.

”Gross.” 

Kageyama sleepily laughed. “Tooru... we should get m-married, you know?” 

Oikawa paused, feeling his face flush. “You’re being delusional, Tobio-chan. Rest now and we’ll heal you.”

”We’ve been together for decades...you bastard. We might as well be married.”

”Yeah, yeah, we’ll get married when you’re healed.” 

Kageyama smiled up at him before promptly passing out in his arms. Oikawa fondly brushed his hair out of his eyes.

Iwaizumi slapped his back, between his wings and Oikawa startled. “What?!”

”I can’t believe I’m the one that witnessed you idiots proposing to each other. You’re bleeding and Kageyama just stopped bleeding and was assaulted by an angel.”

”It’ll be a fun story.”

”To tell your kids?”

”Iwa-chan, I will take away all that you love if you don’t shut up.” Oikawa flushed darkly. He would’ve waved his hands everywhere, but he was still holding onto the ravenette.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes but complied, not wanting to go through another month of Oikawa running around with his sword.

”I’ll be off to find Kunimi-chan! Please get ride of those light leeches!” Oikawa waved to his best friend before leaving to search for the healer. 

Kageyama twitched in his sleep before curling closer to the other demon’s body. Oikawa fondly snorted. So needy.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh this didn’t end very well but i was just throwing words out so i’ll probably edit this later. 
> 
> i was going to write this super angsty but my heart said no so y’all were saved 
> 
> comments are always appreciated and thank you for reading! <3


End file.
